Best Left Forgotten
by Race the Derp
Summary: They say animals aren't as smart as humans, they say they forget everything after a certain number of years. However, they will always remember trauma, and when Toothless and Hiccup find a source, they find that some things should have stayed buried. Slight AU Warning: Graphic
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Violent themes are present and I don't want anyone dying too much. So if you are sensitive to any form of death I recommend not reading**

. **Thank You! :)**


	2. Best Left Forgotten

**Hey! So I'm comin' back full blast with a new fandom lol. Well technically I've been in the fandom since the first movie came out but recently got back into it! **

**This story is very ****_very_**** loosely based on queen-dictator-nevermore's headcanon on Tumblr.**

"Hey Toothless, come look at this." Hiccup motioned for his friend to come over. The thick forest muted any sound that was made and the early morning sun shone through the trees causing trickles of light to seep through, making the plant life around them sparkle off the fresh dew left from the light showers during the previous night. Toothless walked around the trap Hiccup had set off only moments earlier, a clear state of confusion plastered across his face as he looked at the boy holding up what appeared to be a dart. Traces of some sort of purple liquid slowly dripped out of the vile connected to the dart. Hiccup carefully traced his fingers along it and inspected its components. "I guess your Light Fury friend left this behind…..strange…it appears man-made. Wonder what this was doing next to a wild dragon." Hiccup tossed the dart in his hand and stared intently at his surroundings. "What do ya think bud, any ideas?" Hiccup rested his hand on his chin as he held out the dart to his friend.

Toothless cautiously made his way over to Hiccup and began sniffing at the dart. He stared at it for a couple seconds and rolled it over. Toothless began growling, his pupils constricted and started hissing loudly while backing away from it. "Whoa! Toothless! Calm down! What's wrong!" Hiccup's voice cracked as he stood up and tried to ease the panicked dragon, now on his hind legs backing away. Although one of the smartest dragons in the archipelago, Toothless didn't think he had the memory capacity of remembering that day, nor did he even want those memories to resurface. The ones he tried his best to forget from many many years ago.

Deep within an unknown forest, a rather large family of Night Furies sat together at the base of a tree. A male, a female, and five very young hatchlings, all black as night with bright green eyes. They frolicked and flapped their wings, attempting to fly but bouncing off of the ground as they fell back to the grassy floor. The new parents emitted a low purr as they snuggled up to each other, enjoying watching their new dragons testing out their wings. The oldest three were by far the roughest players, often tackling their younger siblings, the youngest two were the most lackadaisical, most of the time napping under the care of their mother's wings. The middle hatchling was the most curious out of the bunch; often wandering off from the rest of the family and just as often, finding himself getting in trouble or lost, needing to be rescued by his mother or father. Today was no exception for the small Night Fury, who had gotten bored of playing with his siblings and slowly wandered into the forest. He was easily the stealthiest out of the group and went unnoticed as he slipped under the bushes, wiggling his tail as he became distracted and started chasing a small grouse.

The small dragon chased the grouse, attempting to shoot a ball of plasma at it but ultimately failing. He growled at it. The grouse looked at him and almost seemed to mock the dragon by standing still and fluffing through its feathers right in front of the fury. He crouched down and his pupils dilated as he inched closer to his prey, trying his best to appear like a threat to the seemingly unsuspecting bird. A couple seconds and he makes his move, pouncing from a couple feet away. The bird ended up dodging the dragon's attack, running away and making the baby Night Fury tumble down a small hill. Moss patches helped slow the dragon's tumbling, causing him to skid to a stop against a rock. The baby dragon let out a small sneeze in order to get all of the dirt off his snout. He let out a frustrated huff as he began to sit and pout at his failed hunting session.

Back at the family group, the female noticed one of her hatchlings missing, after some examination she sighed. Of course, her middle hatchling had wandered off again. She was about to set off to look for him until her mate came soaring down and screeching commands. The female night fury's face dropped as she saw her mate struggling to get his balance as he crashed to the ground, making a series of unnatural guttural sounds. His eyes narrowed and barked as if to yell _Hurry! Get away! Its not safe! _The female quickly nodded and attempted to quickly gather their children. They heard men shouting from above, human men, _vikings_.

"Bring me the two adults, they'll make nice suit. I'll kill the hatchlings, they aren't worth it, too young. I'll just sell the bodies. Go get the nets." A calm, heavy accented, emotionless voiced ordered. Seconds later overlapping shouts were heard, causing instant chaos. The male tried to get up but collapsed to the ground as he felt another dart penetrate his scales, instantly leaving him unconscious.

Meanwhile, the middle hatchling was making his way back to his family. However he kept slipping back down the hill and was tempted to yell out a distress call to his parents. The little dragon shook his head and tried again, this time digging his claws into the dirt. The thick and crisp air made its way through his scales as he gained determination. Several minutes had passed before the young Night Fury finally made his way up the treacherous hill only to be greeted by a terrible noise. An adult dragon screeching loud enough to rupture human eardrums, followed by several smaller yelps and whines. The baby dragon began sprinting and attempting to fly with his tiny wings. He stopped with a harsh skid into a bush as his eyes dilated and let out a small whine.

The little Night Fury watched in horror as his youngest sibling get arrow after arrow shot into her back, slowly becoming covered in blood. Eventually she stopped struggling as the arrows were plunged deep within the baby's body. He started whining uncontrollably and buried himself deeper within the bushes. He scanned his once comfortable home and noticed his father was no where in sight, his mother was lying down against a tree, two of his siblings weren't moving anymore and his other siblings were crying out, yelping in pain. A single, slender man holding a crossbow could be seen walking nonchalantly through the dying family of Night Furies. The fury in the bushes began shaking and whimpering in fear. The slim man casually walked past the furies, swinging a sword in circles while whistling a cheerful tune. On the third circle of his sword, he grabbed the grip and forced it down with all his might, stabbing the last remaining baby dragon in the head with a heart stopping crunch. His still soft skull, easily penetrated upon contact. He let out an ear piercing screech before jolting, then going limp. That's what set off the baby Night Fury, he let out a distressed moan and buried his face into the dirt. He put his front legs over his snout and wrapped his tail over his eyes, trying to hide. All he wanted right now for this to be over, for him to have his parents and siblings back and to have this man, this evil evil man just disappear.

"What do you mean there aren't big enough nets." The thin man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you know, how many successful hunts I have had _without _your "help"? All of them. You imbeciles, I have to do everything myself, don't I." The baby dragon could hear the firing of his crossbow again but this time followed by several choked words and a few loud thudding sounds. He went up to the female and shot her one last time before traveling across her back and up to her head with his hand. "I'll be back" His strong accent filled the forest before a pair of Deathgrippers came to his beckoning call and carried him away from the site.

The small fury waited for what felt like hours before he deemed the coast was clear. He cautiously stepped out and assessed his surroundings. There was just...so much blood everywhere human and dragon alike. The hatchling desperately ran to each of his siblings, nudging them with his snout, poking them, even tackling them, but they wouldn't move. None of them did. Not even whimpering and batting at them would get any of their attentions. All of them still had arrows and darts in them, that's when he realized they couldn't get up no matter how hard they tried. He couldn't take it anymore, he yelled out in despair as loud as he could. Letting all the yelps and screeches out for several minutes. The baby dragon's throat became hoarse as he continued to screech and mourn. He ended up getting covered in their blood attempting to wake them up but he didn't care at the moment, he just wanted his family back. After a couple of minutes, the fury noticed his mother was still there; he ran to her as fast as he could and put both of his paws up to her and tried nuzzling her. She wasn't hit with as many arrows as his siblings, she was however covered head to tail in these strange darts with purple liquid appearing to seep into her body.

He couldn't tell whether or not she was breathing but he tried to wake her up anyways. Trying to push back and forth against her, he began wailing. A small sound of defeat left his small mouth as he eventually tired and gave up. All he could do was cuddle up to her body under the safety of her partially extended wing. His own whimpering eventually lulled him to sleep as he desperately tried to gain some sort of warmth from her body.

Loud flapping and chains clanking together from above awoke the restless hatchling and immediately sent him panicking. He scurried out from under his mother's wing and ran to his safety bush on the edge of the circle of grass. The hatchling peered through the holes of the bush- it was the man again, except this time he had metal chains and a large sack. Stepping carefully to avoid his fallen henchmen, the slender man cheerfully hummed as he secured the female Night Fury in a chained net. After signaling to his Deathgrippers to lift the body into the air, he picked up the baby dragons one by one and placed them in the bag.

"I'm sure you all will make me a pretty penny." He quietly spoke and laughed slightly while throwing the now full bag over his shoulder. The baby's eyes narrowed as he tried to get a glimpse of where his family was being taken, leaving the bush would mean that he was to be seen as well. The only thing he could do was cower away further into his bush and shake more than a leaf in a storm. That was the last he ever saw of his family.

"Toothless! Snap out of it bud!" Toothless's vision began to focus in on Hiccup grabbing around his neck, collapsed on the ground. Toothless shook his head and made a sorrowful expression towards his friend, yet he wouldn't be able to explain why to Hiccup. He let the weight of his head force Hiccup to lay down with him. "You had me scared bud. After I couldn't get you to calm down you kinda just shut down and fell onto the grass….are you ok?" Hiccup held his friend's head in his hands and hugged him. They stayed together in silence for a couple seconds until Toothless recollected his thoughts. He swiftly picked up the dart, gave it to Hiccup, and threw the still rather small boy onto his back and took off. Hiccup instantly knew, something had to be _very_ wrong.

**Honestly I don't know what rating I should give this because it's definitely not K. Honestly I think this is one of the most gruesome stories I've written and actually had a hard time rereading it. **


End file.
